Lelouch of the Vengeance
by snakeboy33
Summary: The year was 2010, when the Divine Japanese Empire conquered the Holy Britannian Empire. Vowing to avenge the death of his sister, Lelouch vi Britannia, embarks on a quest that will lead to his destiny. Read and take a look.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The date was 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Divine Japanese Empire had completed a nuclear warhead simply called, the Sendo_** (note: that actually translates into "death")**_. The Emperor threatened to turn it loose on the Holy Britannian Empire, if they didn't surrender._

_However, Charles zi Britannia, the 99th Emperor, saw it as a bluff, and refused to surrender, knowing that Britannia held the superior military strength. The Japanese emperor countered, by launching the first Sendo warhead on the Oregon district, from the distant Hawaiian islands. decimating an entire city with a single blast._

_The emperor, refused to surrender, demanding a do or die situation, claiming that Britannia will never falter in such a situation. He sent Britannian forces to deal with Japan, but with the disturbances and ruckus in the homeland, the forces could not remain organized._

_For two months, the Japanese launched Sendo missiles on the Holy Britannian Empire. No matter how many troops the emperor sent, the disarray was continuos, and the military could not organize for a counterattack._

_However, it all ceased when Charles zi Britannia just... disappeared._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prince Lelouch panicked as he ran through the halls of the palace. Explosions ran outside as the Japanese military overwhelmed the confused, and leaderless Britannian forces. With no emperor, the Britannians were either retreating, surrendering, or fighting a desperate fight. Though the Knightmares were superior to the tanks, the lack of a leader made victory impossible.

"Big brother!" a small voice said, as a young girl with long brown hair ran up to Lelouch and fell in his arms.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as he caught his little sister," Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Princess Nunnally said," Are you?" Lelouch smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, there were more explosions," Come on, we have to run!" Lelouch and Nunnally ran side by side. There was an explosion behind them, as Japanese soldiers rushed into the palace.

Lelouch and Nunnally continued running.

"Freeze!" a soldier ordered," We won't hesitate!" However, a Knightmare burst into the hallway, and swatted the soldiers away.

"Run, your Highnesses!" Jeremiah Gottwald yelled, as he prepared to fight to protect those he swore his undying loyalty to.

Lelouch and Nunnally continued to run, and Nunnally tripped.

"Come on!" Lelouch said as he picked Nunnally up, and they continued running. There was an explosion again.

The two siblings ran into the otherwise untouched throne room, and they ran up to the empty throne.

"What can we do?" Nunnally sobbed.

"I don't know!" Lelouch said, for once at total lost," Without Father..." Nunnally crept over to Lelouch, and Lelouch wrapped his arms around Nunnally as they collapsed at the foot of the throne. Nunnally cried, as Lelouch held her tight.

There were explosions outside, and Lelouch tightened his grip on his sister. Suddenly, the throne room doors burst of their hinges. Japanese soldiers strode into the room, and armed themselves at the ready.

"Get behind me!" Lelouch said to Nunnally. Nunnally moved to get behind him, when suddenly, there was a huge explosion, as if a tank just hit the Britannian palace side, which it probably did. The wall began to collapse, as the palace fell apart, a crack appeared through the room, as it began to split, as the palace withered away. Nunnally lost her footing as the palace collapsed.

"Big brother, help me!" Nunnally begged as she began to fall.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as he reached his hand for his sisters. Nunnally reached for his, and Lelouch grabbed for it. Their fingers brushed, as Nunnally fell.

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch cried, as his sister vanished into the darkness.

"You're coming with us!" a Japanese soldier, as he grabbed Lelouch's arm, and began to drag him away.

"Let me go!" Lelouch cried with tears in his eyes.

"Get your hands off of him!" a female voice roared, as a purple Knightmare exploded into the room, and picked up Lelouch, before zooming away. Several more Knightmares shot at the Japanese, before they zoomed after the first.

The throne of Britannia, teetered, and fell to the ground, as the Britannian flag burned away.

Later the Knightmares continued to zoom through the forest. Lelouch, who had passed out, was cradled in the arms of the first. Six more Knightmares were following the first.

They finally stopped, and the lead put Lelouch down gently. The 2nd Princess, Cornelia li Britannia, got out of the cockpit, and jogged over to her brother's side. Lelouch stirred and when he opened his eyes, he saw Cornelia.

"Sister Cornelia?" he asked. Cornelia smiled sadly, as she touched Lelouch's cheek.

"Yes, little brother," she answered. Lelouch looked around as he weakly got up.

"Where are we?"

"The forests outside of Pendragon," Cornelia answered.

"Where are the others?" Lelouch answered," Where's Nunnally?" Cornelia didn't answer, she just looked down. Suddenly, it all came back to Lelouch like a nightmare. His sister vanishing down into the dark of the chasm.

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"NO!" he sobbed, as he began crying meticulously. Cornelia let tears run down her face, as she pulled her brother close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Lelouch sobbed into Cornelia's chest, as Cornelia held her little brother.

Three other Knightmare's opened, and out came Darlton, Cornelia's advisor, a stricken Guilford, and an enraged and saddened Jeremiah. In the hands of Guilford's Knightmare was an unconscious Euphemia.

"I'll destroy them!" Lelouch cried," I promise, I will obliterate Japan!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On that day, the Holy Britannian Empire was conquered by the Divine Japanese Empire. Members of the Royal Family that were found, were given three choices: exile, allegiance, or execution. Most choose allegiance, but some chose exile. The nobles just cowardly surrendered their power, and fled._

_Emperor Genbu Kururugi had the Pendragon Settlement built on the remains of the once great Britannian city. The people were demoralized and broken, as Japanese people arrived to plunder their resources, and start abusing them._

_The Chinese Federation did not respond to this. The Euro Universe, better known as the EU, did. They discussed an alliance with Japan, but it was later scrapped for unknown reasons. An unsteady truce would be held for a long time._

_Suzaku Kururugi was named the next in line to the throne._

_The Japanese people thought the Britannian spirit was utterly decimated, but they were wrong. Some members of the Royal Family who weren't found didn't give up. And one boy in particular, would shape the fate of the world, with his drive to destroy Japan._

**(Author's Note: First and foremost: "no flames". I am already well aware that this thing currently sucks, and I don't need reminding.**

**Secondly, this will have a very different take on Lelouch's mind set. Since Nunnally was killed by Japanese, he never found hatred for Britannia, and instead found hatred for the Japanese. He will still have a drive to protect those close to him, but his main objective is reviving Britannia, instead of destroying it.**

**This will also feature a different take on Suzaku's mind set. Since he never killed his father, he never felt the need to make up for it.**

**The pairing is still in the works, but it will most likely go with Lelouch x Kallen. My reasons being that C.C. may or may not have a role in this story, since writing her is difficult for me personally.**

**Also, many Britannian students will play the role as the resistance force.**

**I don't want anybody to take this as plagiarizing, since it includes plot elements that I'm still thinking about.**

**With all that said, I am very open to suggestions about the plot, as in ideas.)**


	2. Time Passed

Time Passed

"_I will obliterate Japan."_

Years passed, and Lelouch would find that his promise would be harder to keep than he thought. For their safety, both he and Euphemia were reported dead to the world by Cornelia. The other members of the Royal Family went whichever way they thought best. Odysseus and Guinevere, allied themselves with Japan. Luther (the 4th Prince) was forced into exile when he wouldn't bow to the Japanese, and he was last reported to be somewhere in Spain. Alistair (the 5th Prince) wouldn't bow either, but he was imprisoned in _Jigoku_, the Japanese maximum security prison, since he was far to proud to ever leave the homeland. Edward di Britannia and his sister Charlotte didn't intend on leaving either, but they were convinced to go into exile as well. Reports said they were somewhere in Africa. Cassius and Carline le Britannia were both too naive to actually put some resistance, so they joined the Japanese. Catherine and Sara lo Britannia were placed in _Jigoku_ since they still held their Britannian pride. Clovis also went into exile, even most didn't know why. Finally, Schniezel, to everyone's surprise, gave up to Japan, but some people knew something others didn't. The Royal Family knew Schniezel, and they knew that he wouldn't give up. It was common knowledge among them that Schniezel was secretly supporting Britannian resistance forces.

One of those resistances forces was the one founded by Cornelia, and the best known and most feared: the Souls of the Knights, or the SK for short. They were the largest anti-Japan force in Britannia, and they seemed to make a vow to free their country. Despite all this, they were considered a minor threat.

The Knights of the Round were primarily disbanded, and some fled the country, but a others stayed behind in the homeland, and Lelouch knew that they were part of the SK.

It was hard for most Britannians to register, how the sparkling, and great Britannian homeland was conquered so easily. Most people pinned the blame on the disappearance of the emperor and the Royal Family, since without either of them, the country was in total disarray. Others blamed the Sendo missiles, which were now kept in a museum, along with the Emperor's throne, which the people now took as an insult to the highest degree.

Outside of the SK, there were other, smaller resistance forces scattered around Britannia. Fortunately, the Emperor was courteous enough to let them keep their country's name, though it didn't make much of a difference. The guerilla fighters still ruthlessly fought their war to free their country.

Lelouch and Euphie were now living together in a small house in the Pendragon Settlement. There were being protected by Jeremiah Gottwald.

Both siblings wanted to join the rebellion, but Cornelia prohibited it. Euphie's situation was obvious, but Lelouch didn't know why he couldn't. He was trained in Knightmare combat, but instead of being a simulator, he was trained in an actual Knightmare when he came of age. Taking after his mother, who was a Knight of the Round, Lelouch proved to be quite skilled in fighting with his Knightmare. He was also a great strategist at that, the only person capable of beating him in a game of chess being Schniezel. Luther, though Lelouch beat him some times, the 4th Prince sometimes triumphed as well. But beside that, Lelouch was perfectly capable of fighting, and he had more reason than anyone to fight the Japanese.

But he knew Cornelia would never let him.

Currently, Lelouch was watching the news.

"I'm going to the store!" Euphie said as she walked out the door with her purse over he shoulder.

"Get some chicken!" Lelouch said," I'll cook some teriyaki!" His sister nodded, before closing the door behind her. Lelouch sighed.

"Your Highness?" Jeremiah said as he walked in, briefly bowing his head.

"Yes Jeremiah?"

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing outside of the usual," Lelouch answered miserably," Watching my people suffer at the hands of the Japanese. And they have the nerve to call it justice of all things." Jeremiah nodded sympathetically.

"Its saddening," he agreed," To see such a once great nation that controlled nearly a third of the world so easily diminished." Lelouch thought about that, even with the Sendo war missile, it seemed unlikely that Britannia would fall so easily, there had to be something more to the empire's fall than just a simple victory. The Holy Britannian Empire controlled both of the Americas, meaning that at least South America should have been able to remain under Britannian control, but it was conquered as well. Such a thing could only be accomplished through diplomatic terms, but Lelouch deemed it as impossible. _Still..._, he thought.

But he couldn't distract himself with those details. Lelouch still needed to work on other matters. There was a small resistance force that had earned his interest. He learned that while it didn't have a formal name, it included a couple of interesting people, such as Milly Ashford, who Lelouch would never have guessed to join a guerilla force. Lelouch found that out through a series of unfortunate events when he accidently stumbled into their base. Fortunately, Milly was the only one there.

From what he heard, they seemed like they had potential.

His cellphone then rang.

"Hello, Lamperouge residence," he answered as Jeremiah got up to do whatever he had to do. While incognito, Lelouch and Euphie used the surname, Lamperouge.

"Yes," he continued," Yeah Euphie, don't worry about the kind of chicken, any chicken goes. Oh, while you're there, you might as well buy some fruit. What kind?" Lelouch thought.

"Some oranges wouldn't do bad," he answered," And some lemons. Alright, thanks!" He hung up. Lelouch leaned back and sighed. At least he could tell himself that the SK would be getting some support.

Lloyd Asplund; he was a brilliant man. He and and his assistant, Cecile Croomy, have been supporting rebel groups by designing and to a lesser extent constructing Knightmares. They included advanced Sutherlands, which were developed from Glasglows, but not much further than that. Fortunately, Schniezel was funding them in secret.

A little later, Lelouch heard Euphie coming in.

"I'm home!" she said. Lelouch smiled.

"Come on, help me with the cooking!" he said. He and his sister starting working on the food.

_This is peaceful, and passive,_ Lelouch said_, But not right. We should both be enjoying our time together without the fear of being discovered. Nunnally should be here as well, and the Japanese should not be torturing the Britannians._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Japanese complex that was the government central in the Pendragon Settlement, Prince Suzaku, the heir to the throne of the Divine Japanese Empire, was talking with his advisors, if you call the prince barely listening as the advisors repeatedly drawled about the problems with the Britannian people, and how all the issues were at their fault, "talking".

"The next issue is the concern of employing more labor laws Britannians in the Sakuridite operations," Colonel Kusakabe said. He was very racist, and cared nothing for the suffering of the conquered.

"I agree," Shinichiro Tamaki, who was just as racist, agreed," They are slacking off."

"But we already have firm, powerful laws on them," Suzaku reminded," Is there really an necessity?"

"Merely a suggestion your Highness," Kusakabe said," But its not that the Britannians really matter that much, I mean, they are nothing more than beaten dogs." Suzaku nodded, but inside, he wasn't sure. He never really supported such oppression of the innocents, but he had to keep support.

"Well then dismissed!" he said, as he stood up.

"But, your Highness!" one advisor said.

"That is a decision not a suggestion!" Suzaku said firmly, and gave the Japanese decree," Long live Japan!"

"Long live Japan!" the advisors all said in union as they stood up respectively.

As Suzaku walked out, he wondered if what was happening was really right.

**(I am still taking suggestions on ideas for the plot)**


	3. Scattered Royalty

Scattered Royalty

"This is really good!" Euphie praised as she ate some of Lelouch's cooking.

"I'd say years of practice if that is what it was," Lelouch said with a grin.

"Where did you learn to do this, my lord?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he answered," Just sort of something I tried, and it worked."

"I wonder if our other siblings are doing well?" Euphie sighed, looking nostalgic and slightly hopeful.

"I certainly hope so," Lelouch answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Somewhere in Spain)

"I could be in the homeland, supervising the construction of elite class Knightmares, while going over a strategy against the enemy, all while enjoying the finest food and drink," Luther ka Britannia drawled as he used his feet to squash raspberries into juice," But no! The emperor had to go and disappear, and the "Divine" Japanese Empire had to go and conquer our country! And here I am, squashing raspberries in a bucket with my freaking feet!"

"Quit your moaning Luther!" Annabel ka Britannia, Luther's younger sister, and the 4th Princess, retorted as she came back from picking raspberries before dumping them in Luther's squishing bucket," It could be a lot worse!"

Luther was a tall, muscular man. He was completely bald, despite only being 26. He wore a red t-shirt, with red shorts, with the sleeves slightly rolled up.

"How?" Luther snapped.

Annabel was also tall. She had long, violet colored hair, which was kept in a tight bun, being 22. She wore a blue tank-top, and some blue shorts.

"Would you rather be in prison?" she asked, as she started picking raspberries again," Or worse, serving that cursed nation?"

"But we should be out there helping the resistance forces!" Luther complained," We have a freaking custom built Knightmare in the barn for crying out loud!"

Luther and Annabel ka Britannia were once both highly respected members of the Royal Family. Annabel was a skilled, and slick politician, known for out talking just about anyone in a debate, while Luther was a renowned Knightmare pilot, regarded as the best in Britannia. However, when Japan was conquered, they both fled to the EU. There, they found an niche in Spain, and managed to scape out a living selling raspberry related products. Before that, Luther escaped with designs for a seventh generation Knightmare frame, where he paid some Britannian scientists to have it constructed.

"You should feel grateful we managed to escape with our lives," Annabel said," Can't you stomp any faster?"

"Don't they have machines for this?" Luther questioned. Annabel glared at him.

"When we have enough money to buy one of those, be sure to let me know," she reminded," We spent 70 percent of what money we had to buy this farm. 15 percent of that was used to buy our house, and the other 15 percent used to make those accommodations. Like that TV you had to have."

"You were the one who wanted it," Luther muttered to himself as he continued stomping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(somewhere in the Congo)

Charlotte di Britannia sat on her house's balcony, reading a book. Meanwhile, Edward di Britannia was inside.

The two had managed to find a living the Congo jungle, and their house was a small one on a hill over the river. The current leader took pity on them, and had a house built for them. It was a pretty nice house, and the siblings had made a living running a boat service down the river. The closet thing to civilization was a town several miles down river.

"I'm going to get some things, Lotte!" Edward called from down at the dock," Need anything?"

"Get some bread, Ed!" Charlotte called back. She went back to her book as she head the boat start speeding off.

Since Britannia was conquered they were living in hiding, it was a peaceful life, but still, neither of them felt a sense of belonging. They still knew in their hearts that their people needed them.

Unfortunately, they didn't know what they could do, since neither of them had any true battle experience.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(_Jigoku_ Prison)

"How long has it been since we were thrown in here?" Sara lo Britannia asked Catherine, her sister, who shrugged.

"God knows," Catherine answered.

_Jigoku _was the Divine Japanese Empire's most powerful prison, regarded as inescapable, and impenetrable. Those who defied the empire directly were often put in there. The largest of the Hawaiian islands was the entire prison, and it was tunneled through to form it.

"One thing's for certain," Alistair ni Britannia," Britannia hasn't gotten any better. And the answer to your question Sara is we've been in here since we were 16 when the Japanese first captured us, making it 3 years."

Unlike Britannian prisons, the prisoners didn't wear straightjackets, instead wearing green jumpsuits. Though Alistair didn't really care, since his favorite color was green, Sara and Catherine couldn't begin with listing their complaints.

Those two had to learn how to defend themselves, since most of the males in the prison in their area considered them to be hot. Because of that, both Sara and Catherine were now skilled fighters.

All three of the siblings held the same drive as the others, to help their country, not that it would be an easy task.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Pendragon Settlement)

At the hideout of a small resistance force, a group of Britannian teens were standing around a table.

The first was Milly Ashford, who was the group's leader. Despite being a guerilla fighter, she didn't endorse killing the innocent, and had a cheerful, playful attitude.

Then there was Shirley Fenette. Her father was killed when he didn't bow to the Japanese people. As a result, Shirley hated the Japanese with all her heart.

Rivalz Cardemonde. His uncle was in the Oregon District when the Sendo warhead rained down on it, and he vowed revenge on the Japanese.

Then there was Gino Weinburg. He was the son of a former nobleman and woman. However, Gino was disgusted by the cowardly notions of his parents, and decided to fight for Britannia

Finally, there was Anya Alstriem **(sp?)**, the youngest of them all. She was an very calm, blank girl, and no one could ever tell what she was thinking.

"So, we attack here!" Milly planned," That will catch those damn Japanese off guard, and we can still whatever might be valuable for them!"

"This sounds kind of dangerous," Rivalz said nervously.

"We have that salvaged Glasgow," Shirley said.

"But that can't stand up to the Japanese Oni Knightmares!" Rivalz stated.

"It can when its piloted by someone good!" Gino said proudly, gesturing to himself.

"Good idea, I will," Anya said, expressionless.

"I was talking about me," Gino said with a frown.

"Well, if we are going to get the big shots to notice us," Milly said," we will have to do something big. If we are lucky, we can get on their good side, and get some tough Knightmares like those rumored Sutherlands or Glouscters."

"Yeah, if we're really lucky," Rivalz sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Middle Eastern Federation)

"Open fire!" the commander ordered, as the Bamides fired upon the Japanese tanks, destroying them. That is until a red blur shout out form the smoke, and in a matter of seconds, all the Bamides were completely destroyed.

From Tokyo, the Kyoto group watched.

"Well Naoto, your sister is an impressive as ever," Taizo Kirihara, who was a personal friend of the emperor, commented.

"Thank you, Lord Kirihara!" Naoto commented, bowing his head," I knew it was a good idea when I sent Kallen to deal with them."

"Kozuki Kallen is certainly proving her skill," another member of Kyoto said," Despite her bloodline."

"So she has Brit blood? What about it?" Naoto asked.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter," the member continued," Should the Brits prove too annoying, we'll just send her there to deal with them."

**(I'm not sure how to continue the story much, so I made this chapter as filler, I am really begging for ideas)**


	4. The Day the King Returned

The Day the King Returned

**(I would like to take this opportunity remind everyone that while Lelouch x Kallen is a possibility, it is not necessarily guaranteed.)**

Lelouch walked down the street, trying to look indifferent to his surroundings. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

A group of Japanese began stomping a Britannia.

"Come on, you damn Brit!" one guy growled," Do what you're best at, and bow your head down!"

"Its all you're useful for!" another person snapped. The Britannia just cowered and waited for them to stop.

One Britannian was kicked out a store.

"We don't serve your kind here!" the Japanese owner yelled.

Lelouch clenched his fists. These were his people who were suffering. It disgusted him to see this happening all around him. _I swear on the soul of my sister_, Lelouch thought angrily, _I will set everything right!_

A news flash then came on.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you report of another terrorist attack!" the reporter said," This time it was on the research building!"

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" one woman asked her spouse.

"That they are dishonorable, and cruel," he answered. It took all of Lelouch's willpower not to run up to that man and nail him in the face.

"We now go to his Highness, Suzaku Kururugi, Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire!" The image of the Japanese prince's face appeared on the screen. Lelouch scowled.

"To many loyal subjects!" Suzaku proclaimed," Including the Britannian people!"

In the hijack truck, which was being driven by Shirley, and one of her comrades, a guy named Thomas, both of the drivers scowled. Gino was in the back of the truck.

"Like he cares about us," Shirley sneered.

"This act of terrorism is one more unforgivable act!" Suzaku stated loudly," I swear in the name of my father, the Emperor, that I will find them, and see to it that they get the judgment of heaven! Long live Japan!"

"Long live Japan!" the Japanese citizens proudly stated. The Britannians just tried to act under the radar.

Lelouch spat on the ground before moving back off. He should be one of those fighting those tyrants, and here he was scraping out a living. He kicked up some dust.

Meanwhile, in the truck, Shirley and Thomas heard helicopters coming up from behind them.

"Surrender now, or we will use deadly force!" one person warned. As if on cue, three Oni Knightmares were dropped down. They were shaped like Glasgows, but were a little bulkier, and they had two antennae on the sides of their heads.

"What do we do now, that's the army back there!" Thomas panicked.

"Did you forget, that's what we have Gino for!" Shirley said.

"I'm on it!" Gino said, as he got up and jumped into the Glasgow. The truck's back opened.

"What's that?" a soldier said. The Glasgow shot out, and faced against the Japanese knightmares.

"How about you take a whiff of this badass mother!" Gino said, as he fired the Slash harkens, taking out two helicopters.

"We have nothing to fear men!" one soldier said," It is only one Glasgow!" The Oni Knightmares struck forward, but one, which was closer, was kicked in the head, and knocked back. Gino then pulled out the Glasgow's gun, and fired at it, destroying it.

"He's good, for a Brit," one soldier sneered.

As all that happened, Lelouch still walked down the street, staring at the ground. He looked up at the sky, and sighed. Suddenly, the hijacked truck shot down the street, and was shaken off by sharp turns, and ran into a construction site. The Knightmares that still fighting were further back. Lelouch watched with wrapped attention.

"Tom, are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"Just a little banged up," he answered," Let's get out of here!" They then drove off. Lelouch yawned, bored. His sister was the leader of the Souls of the Knights, he heard of far greater things than this on a daily basis.

"Why do we need these designs?" Thomas asked.

"Because then we can fight those bastards evenly!" Shirley answered. Their truck was suddenly shot, and they veered off and crashed again.

"No!" Gino saw as he watched, but he couldn't do anything to help.

"Tom!" Shirley said, as she looked at him in horror. He was badly bleeding. Tom weakly smiled.

"Go get the plans," he said," And then, run!"

"I can't leave you!" Shirley said.

"Pause and think," Tom said. Shirley was shocked, upon realizing that Tom was right, his injuries were far too severe anyway. With tears in her eyes, she went back and grabbed the plans, before getting out and running.

Oni Knightmares' surrounded the truck.

"Get out this instant!" one pilot demanded.

Tom weakly reached for a button.

"Down with Japan!" he said softly as he died," All... hail... Britannia!" He pressed the button, and the truck exploded.

"Damn it!" Gino yelled.

"No!" Shirley cried from her hiding place. Lelouch watched from a distance. He was silent, before a lightbulb went off in his head. There was no chance he could help them, but he knew that one girl with orange hair's phone number, since they met once.

Shirley picked it up.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to win?" Lelouch's voice asked. Shirley paused.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice?" Lelouch asked. Shirley gasped.

"You're that Lelouch guy!" she said.

"That's better."

"Look, I'm very busy!" Shirley snapped," And what makes you think you can help us win!"

"Because I have more motivation than any of you," Lelouch answered. This got Shirley mad.

"Look Lamperouge!" she hissed," I'm hiding from some Oni Knightmare Frames, so if you think you can help, you are mistaken dreadfully!"

"Stop calling me Lamperouge," Lelouch said," Its not my name."

"Don't screw me with!" Shirley snapped," If not, than what the hell is your name?"

"My name," Lelouch began," is Lelouch vi Britannia."

**(I am still in need of suggestions, but thank you for all the recent ones)**


End file.
